


Not Homework

by cdybedahl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/pseuds/cdybedahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina finds a paper someone has dropped in the bathroom. Just a smutty Swan Queen vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Homework

**Author's Note:**

> If you have decided to try reading this, I'm pretty sure you'll be interested in this [Once Upon A Time Femslash Exchange](http://dogged-by-muses.livejournal.com/189576.html).

"Emma dear, what's this?"

Regina's voice was the very essence of sweetness. Emma felt her entire body tense up just from the sound of it. Regina never used that voice unless Emma or Henry had done something _particularly_ dumb.

Emma turned away from the TV to look at her co-mother. Regina was standing by the door to the lounge, leaning against the wall. She was dressed in a black silk dressing gown that gave Emma all sorts of wrong ideas, and she was holding up a piece of paper.

"It's a piece of paper?" Emma said.

"I found it in the crack between the wall and bathtub," Regina said. "Like someone dropped it."

_Shit_ , Emma thought. She cleared her throat.

"Really?" she said. "Who could have done that?"

"Well, it's not me," Regina said. "So it must be either Henry or you."

"It could be Ruby," Emma said. "Ruby has taken baths here."

Regina smiled.

"She has," she admitted. "But believe me, when she did, she was neither alone nor reading."

Emma's eyebrows rose. That sounded rather like Regina admitting that she'd been... _doing things_ with Ruby. Adult things. Things Emma would rather like to do with Regina too.

"So it's some of Henry's homework," she said.

It wasn't. She knew very well what it was. Which meant that Regina either hadn't read it, or that she was currently playing with Emma.

"I'm sure it is," Regina said. "Let's see how he's doing, shall we?"

"Oookay," Emma said.

Regina held up the paper in a convenient reading position.

"'The cold iron manacles bit into the blonde heroine's wrists'," she read. "'The damp chill of the dungeon clung to the thin shift she was wearing, making her perky young nipples stand on attention'."

She paused and demonstratively raised an eyebrow.

"My," she said. "I wonder what subject _this_ is!"

Emma closed her eyes and groaned.

"Regina..." she said.

"No, wait," Regina said. "There's more."

She squared her shoulders. Which also served to push her breasts out.

"'I will never tell you where they are, the blonde said defiantly'," she read. "'No matter what you do to me!'"

"It could be history, I suppose," Regina said. "Although if it is I'll really have to have a word with Mary-Margaret!"

Emma chose not to comment.

"'No matter what I do to you? the Evil Queen said'," Regina read on. "'Why don't we test that theory? She made a gesture with her elegant hand, an invisible force tore the shift from Emma's helpless body, revealing her nakedness to the Queen's lewd gaze'."

Regina fell silent and put her free hand to her chest in blatantly fake shock.

"Really!" she said. "What _do_ they teach them in school these days?"

"OK, that's..." Emma said.

"No, no," Regina interrupted her. "There's more!"

"'The young blonde felt a blush spread across her skin'," she read. "'Her position, chained up and naked in front of the queen, both scared and excited her. She both feared and desired what the implacable beauty might do to her.'"

Regina frowned.

"Well now," she said. "I'm starting to doubt this is Henry's homework."

Emma gave up.

"No," she sighed. "It's mine. I was reading it in the bath."

"Your homework?" Regina said. "I didn't know you were taking classes. And what kind of class is this for, anyway?"

She's doing it on purpose, Emma thought. She knows perfectly well what this is about, and she'd teasing me.

"Not homework," she said. "Just... entertainment."

"Entertainment?!" Regina exclaimed. "You're _entertained_ by the thought of me chaining you up, ripping your clothes off and having my evil way with you?"

Oh God. Just hearing Regina _say_ that to her made Emma weak all over. She swallowed.

"Um..." she said weakly. "Maybe?"

She just barely had time to hear Regina speak a phrase in a language she didn't understand before something like a super-powered gust of wind hit her from every direction at the same time. For a breath everything was confusion and being pulled around randomly. Then, suddenly, it was gone as fast as it had arrived. Emma drew a surprised breath and shook her head. She tried to wipe her eyes -- only to discover that her hands would only move an inch. Also, the room felt a lot cooler than it had a moment ago. She frantically looked around.

There were black iron bands around her wrists, iron bands that were attached to the upper corners of the couch back with thick chains. The black contrasted starkly against the naked skin of Emma's arms. Naked skin that kept going all the way up her arms, her shoulder and down to her waist. Which explained the cold feeling. She gasped.

"So," Regina whispered into her ear from no distance at all. "Is this also a 'maybe'?"

She nibbled Emma's ear lobe. The sudden wet warmth and slight pain surprised Emma enough that she failed to suppress a moan.

"I'm pretty sure it's a 'yes'," Regina whispered. "But I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you admit that you want me to use your helpless hot body for my pleasure. If you don't say 'yes' in the next few seconds, I'll let you loose and leave you to your piece of paper."

"Yes!" Emma said. "God, yes!"

"Good girl," Regina said.

She stood up and walked around the couch until she was standing right in front of Emma. She put one foot up on the cushion next to Emma's knee. Her dressing gown naturally fell open, showing Emma that Regina wasn't wearing a single thread under it.

"Do you like those jeans particularly?" Regina said.

Emma shook her head.

Regina gestured, and the jeans in question exploded into individual fibers, as did the panties underneath. It was so quick that Emma didn't even have time to yelp before she was sitting there in nothing but her knee-high lace-up boots. Regina sat down straddling Emma's thighs, facing her. Emma couldn't look away from her predatory smile.

"What I don't get is where you _got_ this," Regina said.

She waved the paper in Emma's direction.

"The Internet," Emma said. "There's this fairy tale fan-fiction site..."

Regina grinned at her.

"But this isn't just any fairy tale," she said. "This is _us_. You and me. Possibly others, but I've only got this one single page."

"After the evil queen has her way with... me," Emma said. "I get rescued by Ruby."

"And you reward her appropriately, I'm sure."

Emma nodded.

"Who wrote this?" Regina said. "It has to be someone we know."

The hand she wasn't using to hold the paper was slowly stroking Emma's breast. It made it hard for Emma to think.

"The writer uses the handle bigsexywolf," she gasped.

Regina laughed.

"Ruby?" she said. " _Ruby_ wrote this?"

Emma nodded.

"I think so," she said.

Regina dropped the paper. Her now-free hand forced its way down between Emma's legs. Nimble fingers separated the sopping wet folds, and without the slightest hesitation Regina slid two fingers into Emma's vagina. Emma's entire body twitched and she cried out in pleasure. Regina leaned forward until her lips were right at Emma's ear again. The fingers inside Emma moved slowly, slowly back and forth.

"Maybe I should give her a call," Regina whispered. "Maybe I should ask her to come over. Let her play with you. As a reward."

Emma swallowed and licked her lips. Her breath was coming as heavily as if she'd been running a marathon.

"I'm at your mercy," she said. "Evil Queen."

Regina gave her a wicked smile, then reached out with the hand she'd been using to maul Emma's breast. The cordless phone flew into her hand, and without a further word she started dialing.

  



End file.
